percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light - Chapter 18
Chapter 18 Crescendo P.O.V "I can't believe Nyx has children." I said. The man-horse, known as Chiron, having no idea to do with us, just put us in the Nyx cabin. I guess it was fitting, Vamps are called 'Nyx's Children'. There were only two kids living in the cabin, Adeline Vega(who wants people to call her by her last name) and Allison(she wouldn't tell us her last name). Vega wasn't in, Allison was however. Allison was a cute and pretty girl about 15 years old. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes and tanned skin. "I can't believe theres such a thing as a vampire." Allison countered. "I still don't get how Nyx can be the vampyre goddess as well as the greek god of the night." Lucian complained. Rachel looked at Allison. "You said that your gods and goddesses can appear in many forms right?" "That's right." "Then I don't see why Nyx can't be the Vampyre goddess and the greek goddess of the night." Rachel finished. "I guess that makes sense." I was lying on one of the beds in the cabin, my hair still moist from having a shower. Allison picked up her towel and casually took off her t-shirt. "Well this is interesting and all, but I'm gonna go take a shower now. And if you boys-" Her gaze shifted from me to Lucian. "-wants to help me scrub my back. Your more than welcome." She gave us a flirtatious smile then walked into the bathroom. "She's a piece of work." I said. "Agreed." Rachel agreed, as the sound of a shower staring came from the bathroom. "Any ideas to solve this problem of the demigods not trusting us?" I asked. No one gave me a reply. Lucian clapped his hands and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." "But Allison's in there." I said firmly. Lucian walked to the door and gave me a cocky grin. "Watch and learn." He knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Yes?" Allison's voice came behind the door. "Can I come in?" Lucian asked. For a moment there was nothing, then the door unlocked and swung open. Lucian threw his towel over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." He said with a triumphant smile, then went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. "He's a piece of work as well." Rachel said. "No, he's just Lucian." I said, getting of my bed. "I'm gonna get out of here before I hear any weird sounds." "Where are you going?" Rachel asked. "To explore." Then I went out of the cabin. As I walked around, I felt eyes on me from everywhere. Chiron had given direct orders not to attack us, but that didn't mean that they liked us. That girl...what's her name?...Clarisse, yeah thats it, went to some house of night to get information. Luckily, Lucian had sent a message back to Daliah, I'm sure she'll handle things...I hope. I walked around aimlessly, with no destination in mind. My feet brought me to the Archery range, where I almost ran into a pole because I wasn't looking where I was going. At the range, there was only one person. She had blonde hair and for a second I thought she was that Annabeth girl. But she wasn't, Annabeth's hair was curly, the girl infront of me had long straight hair. When she turned around, it confirmed my suspicious. I walked up to her, being careful not to startle her. She held her bow and arrow expertly. From the looks of things, she was a lefty. The notched arrow was allowed to fly, it flew straight and true, impaling itself into the bulls-eye of the target. "That's amazing." The words came out before I could stop them. The girl jumped, startled. She turned to look at me, her lips curled up into a smile. "Your Crescendo right?" "Yeah." I said, not adding the fact that my real name was Christopher. "And your Dellilah." She nodded. "So vampyre huh?" "Not really. I haven't changed yet." I pointed to the mark on my forehead, still only the sapphire outline. "It's not filled in yet, like Lucian's." "Oh." She said, her expression somewhat blank. "Sorry. You still do not know alot of facts about Vamps." I said. "Yup, like for example your standing under direct sunlight and your not burning up or anything." She said. "Basic Vampyre stereotype. We have reflections as well." "Then how about drinking blood?" "That's not exaggerated unfortunately." "Seriously?" "Seriously." She sighed. "It's so weird. I know almost nothing about you guys." "Then how about I tell you." I said. "But in return you have to do me a favour and answer my question." "What's the favour?" "Teach me how to use that." I pointed my chin at her bow. She smiled. "Deal. And what about the question?" "Why are not you suspicious of me?" She heistated. "Because you haven't done anything wrong to hurt me. And if you really attacked, I think you would've had the common sense to stay away from the place filled with demigods. Seeing as your here, I don't think you attacked him. And..." "And?" I asked. "While you were sleeping in the infirmary, healing, I heard you say Kayla's name over and over again." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "You care alot for her, so I don't think you would hurt her." "I didn't." I said simply. "And I believe you." She replied. We stood there staring at each other. I was still in shock from her kindness and understanding, as well as the fact that she did not go all hostile towards me unlike the other people here(well maybe except for Allison and Vega). I sat down, cross-legged, then looked at her. "You might want to sit. There's alot of explain to do." The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page